nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Pikmin characters
Note: this refers to characters from the entire series, and not just the first entry. The ''Pikmin'' series may not have as many characters as most of Nintendo's dominant franchises, though it does have its fair share of cast members, most of which were introduced in the first game's sequel, Pikmin 2. The following are the series' major characters. Playable characters Captain Olimar Captain Olimar is the series' protagonist and has appeared in every entry in the series. In the first game he was simply traveling on his Dolphin when an asteroid hit his ship and he went crash landing down on a mysterious planet. Unable to breath the air, his oxygen tank was running out and would be depleted in 30 days. So, Olimar enlisted the help of his new found Pikmin creatures and was able to repair his ship. On his second venture to the planet he went their deliberately to get his boss's company out of debt. The treasures found on the planet were enough to do so, so he once again got the help of the Pikmin to bring treasure to his newly created ship and relieved his boss of his debt. Louie Louie, along with most of the characters, were introduced in the game's second installment, Pikmin 2. He is a bit more careless than Olimar and on their adventure back to the planet he immediately gets lost. He has a big appetite and is partially responsible for his company's president's debt, even though no one else may know this. He acts as another playable character, though after the debt is payed he goes missing. With the help of the president and the Pikmin, Olimar manages to find his coworker once again. President The president first appears in the second game where he sends Olimar and Louie off to the planet Olimar first crashed on to find enough treasures to pay off his enormous debt. After the debt is payed, Louie goes missing and the president ends up having to help Olimar find him, thus acting as the third playable captain in the game. Pikmin The Pikmin are the stars of the game. They answer to the player character and will fight enemies, build bridges, carry treasure and perform a host of other actions. At once only 100 Pikmin can be on the field at once, though the combination of colors doesn't matter. Currently there are only seven known prominent colors including Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, White, Rock and Flying, though there are others as evidenced through the original Pikmin's good ending. Bulbmin is another species of Pikmin though they are rather different in being parasitic instead of being self-sustaining. Alph Alph is the engineer on the S.S. Drake and the main protagonist of Pikmin 3. He's the shortest of the leaders but, has a generally positive personality and admires Captain Charlie. Brittany Charlie Unseen characters Olimar's Wife Olimar's Wife was formerly introduced in Pikmin 2, though was mentioned at times in the original game. She lives back on Hocotate and will send Olimar various e-mails along with many other characters. Olimar's Son Olimar's Daughter Louie's Grandmother The President's Wife Drake Drake is Alph's grandfather. He is the namesake for the S.S. Drake. Auntie Bea This is Brittany's aunt.*